Various apparatus and methods are known for the multiple, simultaneous synthesis of compounds, including, but not limited to, organic compounds. Some of the preferred methods and apparatus are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,483 entitled "Apparatus for Multiple Simultaneous Synthesis," which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. In accordance with that patent, a plurality of compounds are simultaneously synthesized in an array format which is compatible with standard techniques of organic synthesis. The sample handling is carried out using automated systems for speed, accuracy and precision.
The method and apparatus disclosed in the '483 patent can be used for either solid (resin) support or solution based synthesis techniques. The primary steps necessary to perform the synthesis are the development of a synthetic route that will be feasible with the solid or solution techniques utilized, the verification of the synthesis using representative examples, and the execution of the multiple, simultaneous synthesis within an array format to generate the plurality of compounds.
The '483 patent increases the flexibility and diversity of structures that can be produced by parallel, solid phase or solution-based chemical synthesis. Where solution-based chemistry is involved, typically two-phase liquid/liquid extraction protocols are utilized. These techniques are not as easily amenable to automation as techniques using solid or resin-support techniques.